


A smoke

by Naralyn94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Just a Kiss, M/M, based on that one little video snippet, jilix, kinda cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94
Summary: The dumb website won’t let me separate the text into paragraphs bc there’s an image inserted >.>
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 34





	A smoke

**Author's Note:**

> The dumb website won’t let me separate the text into paragraphs bc there’s an image inserted >.>

It was just a moment. It was just few seconds. It was only a light touch. It was only a little too intense eye contact. It was only his cute smile. Still, it was all that took Jisung’s heart to beat like crazy when Felix moved his face closer to him. It was obviously a flirty gesture meant as a joke but it wouldn’t let him fall asleep. After two hours of mindless scrolling through the stuff on his phone Jisung finally got fed up and left the room to sneak out onto the balcony with a can of beer he found in the fridge, hidden behind a protein shake Jisung was sure belonged to Chan. He popped open the can, taking a big sip before he stepped onto the balcony, letting out a loud sigh. Sigh that spooked the other person already standing at the balcony, smoking. “Oi!” They both exclaimed. Jisung pointed at the cigarette between Felix’s fingers while Felix pointed at the beer. “You’re not supposed to have that.” They said in unison before laughing. “Changbin will be pissed that you drank his beer.” Felix chuckled , taking a puff from the cigarette. Jisung raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t know Changbin drinks. Then again, didn’t know you smoke. Now we know the mystery of Felix’s deep voice I guess.” Felix tapped the ash off, taking another drag before flicking the cigarette butt off the balcony. He leaned back against the railing with arms folded, studying Jisung’s profile. “Can’t sleep? Your eyes are all puffy. What’s keeping you up?” He asked, watching Jisung down half the can in one gulp. “Nothing. Not important.” “Oh really? Your ears are all red. Don’t tell me you’re still embarrassed from earlier?” Felix laughed, taking two steps closer to repeat the gesture from few hours ago. Jisung’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he took a step back until he was pushed against the railing by the blonde Aussie who was now smiling devilishly, inching their faces closer and closer. Jisung shut his eyes tightly before Felix pulled his chin closer and kissed him. Felix certainly wasn’t shy when he kissed Jisung deeply, biting on his lower lip. Jisung dropped the beer over the railing, gasping when Felix pulled away with a smirk. “You taste like cigarette.” Jisung wiped his mouth. “Why on Earth do you smoke? And on our balcony?” He asked when Felix stuffed the cigarette pack into his pocket and opened the door to get back into the kitchen. “Chan doesn’t like it when I smoke in our room, but I like to have a cigarette after sex. Goodnight.” He winked at Jisung, leaving the poor boy in bigger shock than before. “HAH?!”


End file.
